Wounded Pride
by Mikauzoran
Summary: Everything is perfect for Hakuba Saguru. He's got the grades, the acceptance, the respect, and maybe even the future boyfriend he's always wanted. Until Kudo Shinichi comes back and takes it all away. Can Saguru save face and win both his prestige and Kaito back from Shinichi? HK and KS love triangle.


Mikau: Hey there guys! I keep saying that I'm going to take a break from writing so I can recharge physically, mentally, and emotionally, but…I keep finding things to write about. -.-; This is actually my entry for Poirot Café's Super Short Contest 7. Voting starts tomorrow night (Sunday January third) and goes through Saturday January ninth. Make sure to read the other entries and vote! But for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I think I would have set it in college instead of high school. I just feel like you can do so much more with university students than high school kids. But Sensei's purposes aren't exactly mine, so maybe high school suits him better.

…

Wounded Pride

Hakuba Saguru cursed the day that Kudo Shinichi came back to Tokyo.

It was the start of the second term their first year in college, and Saguru had finally hit his stride. He was top-ranked of his year in the criminology department, and there were delightful rumors that he would be nominated as president of the Mystery Fiction Research Club for the following year.

Most importantly, Nakamori Aoko had gone to study abroad in Chicago after telling Kuroba Kaito in no uncertain terms that she never wanted to speak to him again. She was out of the picture, and, in her absence, things were going extremely well between Saguru and Kaito.

Saguru had everything: the respect of his peers, recognition of his achievements, the approval of his father, and (if everything continued as planned) the boyfriend of his dreams by Christmastime.

But then Kudo Shinichi transferred in, unseating Saguru in the ratings, knocking him down to second place. Kudo joined the Mystery Club, and whispers were heard of the prolific mystery writer's son heading the club next year with Saguru as his VP.

Worst of all, Kaito had a crush on Kudo.

"He's got a soccer butt that's just asking to be groped," Kaito snickered as he ogled the supposed "Heisei Holmes" re-shelving a Russian-English dictionary at the university library.

Saguru momentarily considered taking up a sport, but he didn't think billiards, chess, or fencing would give him as desirable a behind as Kudo in the short amount of time Saguru had before Kudo snatched Kaito away.

"Do you think he wants a boyfriend? He looks like the type to be already taken," Kaito mused, neglecting The Great Gatsby in favor of boy watching.

"You're as bad as Koizumi-san," Saguru sighed, tempted to snap and lash out at Kaito in his frustration over the Kudo Invasion. "Sometimes I think I liked you better before Aoko-san dumped you and you went boy crazy."

Kaito grimaced. "Be nice, will ya? …Besides, I'm happier now without the constant girl problems." The smirk slowly returned to Kaito's face. "And he really is cute, isn't he?"

Saguru looked away with a dignified sniff.

Kaito snickered, elbowing Hakuba in the side. "Aw, c'mon. You've got an eye for guys; I know you do. I've seen you appreciating my sweet body at night after I get out of the shower."

Saguru buried his nose in his book, hoping to hide the bright flush on his cheeks.

…

Things only got worse as the weeks passed and Kudo made himself more at home on campus, slowly encroaching and gradually usurping Saguru's turf.

The professors and club members all liked Kudo best, and Kaito and Kudo had become fast friends.

And Saguru didn't like the way that Kudo made eyes at Kaito.

He especially didn't like it when he found them making out on the couch in Kaito and Saguru's dorm room. But all he could do was avert his eyes and mutter a quick "Sorry" as he hastily retreated to his bedroom.

Once inside, he collapsed on the bed, curling around his pillow, sobbing into it. He was determined not to let the happy couple hear him. It would only hurt more if they knew how they had injured him. He didn't want Kaito's pity, and he couldn't stand the thought of Kudo knowing how pathetic and defeated Saguru felt.

After he'd finished getting it all out, he'd clean himself up and act normal, as if nothing had happened, nothing was wrong.

It was a matter of pride.

If he couldn't be ranked first, be Club President…have Kaito…at least he'd keep his pride.

Unfortunately, it took him well over a day to grieve his loss, and Kaito came to check up on his roommate before he'd finished. He found Saguru sprawled across the bed, hair and clothing disheveled, face pale, eyes swollen.

"Go away," Saguru croaked hoarsely.

"Haku-chan…what's wrong? You sick?" Kaito called softly, sitting down on the bed beside Hakuba and gently stroking his arm.

Saguru wanted to evaporate. It wasn't enough that he felt humiliated, worthless, and unwanted, but now the man he loved had seen him in such a sorry state. He could never hold his head high again.

"Haku-chan?" Kaito leaned in closer, checking vital signs. "You're burning up!"

"…Why not me?" Saguru mumbled despondently, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Kaito paused in his attempt to roll Saguru over onto his back. "What's that?"

"Why do you have to like Kudo but not me?" Saguru hiccupped, feeling wretched. "Why does everyone like him best? I've worked so hard, but…he's still better. I thought I'd finally found a place where I belonged, where I was good at something, but…then Kudo came and took it all away…swept you off your feet…. And you like him, but not—" Saguru's voice cracked and dissolved into a whimper.

Kaito's eyes widened as he finally realized that those glances he'd caught Saguru sneaking at him from time to time had _meant_ something. Saguru was serious about him.

Kaito gulped. "Haku-chan…" Where to start? "Shinichi hasn't taken anything away from you just because there are things he's better than you at. I mean…you're still an exceptional student who people look up to. You're a genius, and no one can lessen all of your achievements. No one can take that away from you, and no one thinks any less of you now that Shinichi's around, so there's no need to get upset and feel like a failure. Just have a little more confidence in yourself, okay?"

Saguru wiped away the tears and stared up at Kaito. "…What about you? Before…I sort of got the impression that you…maybe liked me? Now that you have Kudo—"

"—Haku-chan, I'm still royally messed up over Aoko. I'm not ready to be in a serious relationship with _anyone_ , so…and…" Kaito blushed as he met Saguru's gaze. "…you're not someone I'd fool around with. You're too important to me."

Saguru slowly sat up, staring at Kaito in disbelief. "So…"

Kaito looked away and shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. "So…it's not a 'no', just a 'not yet'. Maybe…when I've got my head on straight, okay?"

A smile of relief slowly stretched across Saguru's face. All was not lost. "Okay…. Would you like to go get curry? My treat."

Kaito grinned, mussing Saguru's hair as he stood. "Sure. After you get cleaned up and take something for that fever. I don't want you collapsing on me."

The

End

…

Mikau: I always wish I had more words to work with on these super short contests. ^.^; I always feel like I'm too rushed. Maybe I just need to write smaller. Well, hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Take care!


End file.
